Seven Things
by Mii Anne C
Summary: Jacob e Rosalie acabam o namoro, e Rose canta-lhe as setes coisas que mais e menos gosta nele. Song-fic


Seven Things  
[Rosalie PoV]

_I probably shouldn't say this_ (/Eu provavelmente não deveria dizer isto)

_But at times I get so scared_ (/Mas às vezes fico tão assustada)

_When I think about the previous_ (/Quando penso na última)

_Relationship we shared_ (/relação que tivemos)

_It was awesome but we lost it_ (/Foi incrível mas nós perdemo-la)

_It's not possibible for me not to care_ (/É impossível para mim não me preocupar)

Era, de facto, uma relação incrível. A relação que todas as raparigas pareciam querer e eu, Rosalie Hale, tinha-a. Jacob e eu tínhamos tudo para dar certo. Namorávamos desde a infância, mas … a certa altura nada parecia bater certo. Existiam discussões (muitas vezes por causa dos seus amigos … ou amigas!), problemas… a perfeição havia desaparecido, e eu não sabia como. Tudo levou ao fim de uma relação que já sonhava com o casamento (pelo menos a minha parte da relação sim).

_And now we're standing in the rain _(/E agora estamos sentados na chuva)

_But nothin's ever gonna change _(/Mas nada vai mudar)

_Until you hear, my dear _(/Até ouvires, meu querido)

Estávamos numa praia de La Push, chovia, mas nenhum de nós se moveu. O meu cabelo loiro estava já ensopado, escorrendo pela camisola de Jacob que eu havia vestido (uma das muitas que ele tinha deixado lá em casa), e Jake tremia de frio ao meu lado. Eu queria falar, mas algo me impedia. Até que respirei fundo, e comecei.

-**Jake … Existem sete coisas em ti que eu não gosto. **- Declarei, e ele ficou 'parvo' a olhar para mim.

_The 7 things I hate about you _(/As sete coisas que odeio em ti)_  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you _(/As sete coisas que odeio em ti, oh, em ti)

Jacob olhou para mim, espantado. Provavelmente, achava que eu amava tudo em ele. No ínicio, sim. Eu conseguia amar cada bocadinho do meu namorado, mas não agora. Não que ele se tinha deixado a descoberto, não agora que ele tinha deixado os defeitos sobreporem-se a tudo a resto, incluindo ao nosso amor.

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure _(/És inútil, os teus jogos, és inseguro)

- **Hey! - **Jacob manifestou-se. - **No que é que eu sou inútil?**

**- Jake … Tens dezassete anos, todos os teus amigos (até eu!) já tiraram a carta, e trabalharam o suficiente para comprar um carro. - **Lembrei. - **Tu continuas a conduzir aquela mota podre que a tua mãe comprou quando era MAIS NOVA que tu. -** Sublinhei bem a última parte, praticamente gritando. -** Dependes do coitado do Billy para tudo, e tu sabes bem disso.**

**-Mas não faço joguinhos nenhuns… - **O meu (ex-) namorado voltou a tentar contrariar-me.

- **Não? Quando estás inseguro, o que acontece bastantes vezes, ganhas medos e ideias estúpidas. - **Recordei-o. - **Todas as vezes em que sentiste que eu não poderia ser só tua, achavas que isso era uma ideia inconcebível…**

**- Apenas te achava bela de mais para seres só minha. - **Jacob murmurou baixinho; facilmente poderia confundir a sua voz com o som da chuva a fundir-se na areia.

- **Se estava contigo, é porque era só tua. - **Repliquei. Tremi de frio, e Jacob passou o braço à volta dos meus ombros, tentando aconchegar-me. **- Todas as mensagens dos telemóveis dos teus amigos que me mandavas a fazer-te passar por outras pessoas, julgando que eu lhes iria dar conversa.**

**- Mas nunca davas. - **Jacob relembrou, e sorriu.

_You love me, you like her _(/Tu amas-me, gostas dela)

- **Lembraste da Anne? **- Perguntei, recordando um dos momentos mais negros do nosso namoro. - **Tu foste visitar a tua irmã Rachel ao Havai e conheceste-a, era amiga da tua irmã.**

**- Isso é passado… - **Jake murmurou.

**- Mas fez parte do nosso namoro, provavelmente a parte mais negra do nosso namoro. Voltaste para La Push, mas continuavas a falar com ela por telemóvel e MSN.**

**- Eu lembro-me das tuas cenas de ciúmes…**

**- Cada vez que lia um '**gosto muito de ti**' vindo de ti ou de ela … -**Fiz uma pausa, tentando ignorar a dor no meu peito. -** Era como se partisse mais um pedaço do meu coração. Dizias que me amavas, mas ao mesmo tempo gostavas dela…**

Deixei uma lágrima rolar pelo meu rosto, e Jacob, provavelmente sem palavras, abraçou-me. Quis recusar o abraço, mas o cheiro da sua pele, um cheiro doce e, ao mesmo tempo masculino, trouxe-me uma segurança enorme.

_You make me laugh, you make me cry _(/Fazes-me rir, fazes-me chorar)_  
I don't know which side to buy _(/Eu não sei que lado escolher)

Eu não sabia mesmo que lado escolher. Amava quando Jacob me fazia rir, com as suas piadas ou gestos, ele sabia sempre como me deixar feliz, sabia como me fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Mas também me sabia fazer chorar. Com todos os seus jogos idiotas, com os seus ciúmes, ou mesmo até quando agia como os seus amigos.

_Your friends they're jerks _(/Os teus amigos são uns idiotas)_  
When you act like them, just know it hurts _(/Quando ages como eles, só eu sei como dói)

E céus… Eu amava Jake, amava-o com tudo o que tinha e, provavelmente, com aquilo que não tinha também. Mas ele magoava-me. Magoava-me, quando estava com o "bando" (aquele seu grupo de amigos que nunca se largavam … e pareciam também nunca tomar banho) e mandavam todas aquelas piadas de loiras - que, apesar de eu me fazer de forte, me afectavam -, aquelas piadas idiotas que magoavam. Sim, porque apesar de me fazer de forte, aquilo magoava.

_I wanna be with the one I know _(/Eu quero estar com aquele que eu conheço)

Eu queria estar com aquele Jacob que conhecia desde sempre. Com o Jacob que eu conhecia desde criança, com o Jake que adormecia com a cabeça no meu peito depois de fazermos amor, com o meu ex-namorado que me apoiava sempre, mesmo quando eu apenas precisava que matassem a aranha que passeava pelo meu quarto.

_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_ (/E a sétima coisa que eu mais odeio em ti)_  
You make me love you _(/Tu fazes-me amar-te)

- **Faço-te amar-me? **- Jacob sorriu pela primeira vez, como uma criança que recebia um doce.

- **Fazes. Fazes desde sempre. - **Sorri também. - **Fazes-me amar-te quando dizes que me amas, quando me ofereces presentes…**

**- Consumista. - **Ele interrompeu-me, e eu observei como os seus olhos começavam a brilhar.

- **Quando sorris para mim. -** _Como agora, _acrescentei mentalmente. - **Quando me abraças nos piores momentos, quando passeamos de mãos dadas, quando fazemos amor ou até quando me beijas a testa. Fazes-me amar-te com cada simples gesto que tens. - **Esperei uma resposta, mas ela não veio. Olhei Jake, mas este parecia pensativo, pelo que continuei a cantar.

_It's awkward and silent _(/É estranho e silencioso)

_As I wait for you to say (/_Enquanto espero que fales)

_What I need to hear now, _(/O que preciso de ouvir agora,)

_Your sincere apology _(/As tuas sinceras desculpas)

_When you mean it, I'll believe it _(/Quando o disseres, eu acreditarei)

_If you text it, I'll delete it, let's be clear _(/Se o escreves, eu apagarei, vamos ser claros)

_Oh, I'm not coming back _(/Oh, eu não vou voltar)

_You're taking seven steps here _(/Estás a dar sete passos aqui)

**(…)**

_And compared to all the great things _(/E comparado a todas as coisas boas)

_That would take too long to write, _(/Que demorariam demasiado a escrever)

_I probably should mention the seven that I like... _(/Eu provavelmente devia mencionar as sete de que eu gosto)

_The seven things I like about you _(/As sete coisas que eu gosto em ti)

_You hair, your eyes, your old Levi's _(/O teu cabelo, os teus olhos, as tuas velhas Levi's)

Aquele cabelo preto e curto que eu adorava despentear, os olhos castanho escuros que demonstravam todo o amor, o ciúme que sentia, as calças de ganga justas que realçavam as suas pernas de jogador e que lhe ficavam tão, mas tão bem.

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized _(/Quando nos beijamos estou enfeitiçada)

Todos os beijos que Jacob me dava deixavam-me com _a cabeça nas nuvens_. Cada beijo que ele me dava transportava-me para o mundo do nosso amor, fosse um beijo repleto de desejo ou um beijo carinhoso, cheio de um amor puro. Os beijos que trocava com Jake eram sempre especiais, sempre.

_You make me laugh, you make me cry _(/Fazes-me rir, fazes-me chorar)

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy _(/Mas julgo que terei de 'comprar' as duas)

_Your hand in mine when we intertwine, everything's alright _(/A tua mão na minha quando entrelaçamos, está tudo bem)

- **É verdade. - **Jacob concordou. - **Em todos os momentos maus, tu davas-me a mão e tudo desaparecia. Tudo ficava bem. **

_I wanna be with the one I know _(/Quero estar com aquele que conheço)

_And the seventh thing I like the most that you do... _(/E a sétima coisa que mais gosto que tu fazes…)

_Oh, oh..._

_You make me love you _(/Tu fazes-me amar-te)

_You do... oh... _(/Tu fazes…oh)

E, assim que acabei de cantar, Jacob beijou-me. Beijou-me. Cobriu os meus lábios com os seus, e deu-me o melhor beijo de sempre. Fez as nossas línguas dançarem uma suave valsa, ao ritmo do batimento dos nossos corações, demonstrando-me todo o arrependimento que sentia, todo o amor que transbordava do seu coração.

* * *

Personagens de Stephanie Meyer, música de Miley Cyrus.

Hope u like it :D


End file.
